Lullabies For A Stormy Night
by spidersilkx9
Summary: Yuki, Tohru and that crazy little thing called love. 30 Kisses Challenge. Fluff to the max. Yukiru.
1. Look Over Here

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Natsuki Takaya. I am just using the characters for my own personal enjoyment.

Pairing: Yuki/Tohru

Rating: K+ (PG) to be safe

Word count: 373

A/N: This story is written for the LJ community 30 kisses. So, there will be 30 chapters with a kiss in each (though in some, like this chapter, the kiss won't be between Yuki and Tohru), each according to a different theme. I am going in order of theme, so these chapters won't be in linear order, but they are all (somewhat) related. Also, most of these aren't going to be very long, a page or two at the most.

_Theme #1-Look Over Here_

Chapter One

They passed candy stores, clothes stores, bookstores and every other store he could imagine. And Momiji insisted on taking Tohru inside every one, despite her protests. The rabbit had come over earlier this morning, announcing he was taking Tohru shopping for her birthday. Yuki had agreed to tag along out of guilt for not knowing when Tohru's birthday was. The stupid cat would have probably come too, if he hadn't been expected at Kazuma's dojo that day.

Right now, Yuki was walking several steps behind Momiji and Tohru, carrying two bags, one full of clothes and the other full of other random knick-knacks Tohru and Momiji had picked out. Ahead of him, Momiji was chattering happily away while Tohru just smiled.

"Ohh, ohh, let's go in here Tohru!" Momiji said. Tohru, too gracious to refuse, was dragged into a toy store with Yuki slowly following in pursuit.

"Are you enjoying yourself, Honda-san?" Yuki asked when he caught up with Tohru, who had been admiring a small orange cat figurine.

"Oh yes, very much!" Tohru said, smiling up at him, "Only, I wish Momiji wouldn't spend so much on me. I have no idea how I'm going to repay him."

"I'm sure he doesn't expect you to, Honda-san," Yuki said, reassuring her.

Suddenly, something caught Tohru's eye and she moved to pick something up.

"Oh, Yuki-kun, look over here!" He turned and saw she was holding a stuffed animal. Two, actually: mice, who's noses were joined by velcro, making it seem like they were kissing.

"They're so cute!" Tohru said, looking at them longingly.

"If you want them, then they're yours," Yuki said.

"Oh, no, no, I couldn't possibly…not after all Momiji's gotten me today!" Tohru exclaimed, heat rising to her face.

"Yes, but I haven't gotten you anything yet," Yuki said kindly, making Tohru blush a deeper red, "Is there anything else you'd like?" He looked at her hand. She still hadn't put the cat figurine down.

"Oh…" Tohru said, seeming to notice she was still holding it. She looked at the figurine and back at Yuki, to which he just held out his hand.

And so Tohru walked out of the store with all three toys and a smile on her face.

* * *

A/N: By the way, the title will probably hold no real significance to the story. It was my tentative title and it just kind of…stuck. It was inspired from the title of a Vienna Teng song.

Some of these chapters are going to be lighthearted, like this one, but there are going to also be a few serious ones here and there.

So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review with your thoughts.

Next theme: News; Letter


	2. News

**Disclaimer:** Everything belongs to Natsuki Takaya. I'm just using her characters for my own enjoyment.

**Pairing(s): **Yuki/Tohru, Uo/Kyo

**Word Count: **371

**A/N:** Thank you for all the lovely reviews for last chapter. I'm grateful. But, Kyoru-Itsumo, what don't you understand? Also, just to remind everyone, these chapters don't go in linear order, so this chapter actually takes place several years after the last.

_Theme #2: News, Letter_

Chapter Two

"So, how are you going to tell him?" Uo asked, trying her best to make her two-year-old son eat his leeks with a fork.

"I don't know…" Tohru said, pacing around the kitchen, "How did you tell Kyo?"

"Well," Uo said, putting down the fork and looking at Tohru, "I just, you know, _told _him. Besides, I doubt the Prince's reaction will be anything like Kyo's."

"Why, what did Kyo do when you told him?"

Uo snickered and said, "He jumped out the window."

"Ehh!?" Tohru exclaimed, looking surprised considering Kyo and Uo lived on the fourth floor of an apartment building.

"Don't worry, the man has reflexes like a cat," Uo said, waving her hand and began making circles with the fork that were supposed to symbolize an airplane.

"Heh, yeah, he does…" Tohru said, thinking about Kyo's time being the cursed cat of the Zodiac. _'I guess he's retained some of his cat-like traits even after the curse has been lifted,' _she thought.

"Look, sweetie," Uo said, abandoning her post and putting her hands on Tohru's shoulders, "When he gets home tonight, wait for the right moment and just blurt it out. Okay?"

"Okay," Tohru said, though her nerves still didn't calm down.

* * *

When Yuki came home that day, the first thing he realized was that something was on Tohru's mind, because she was staring at the wallpaper on their kitchen wall and about to cut her finger off.

"Tohru!" Yuki said, "Be careful!"

"Huh?" Tohru said, snapped out of her trance. She looked down at the cutting board and realized what she about to do. "Oh!" She then redirected the knife from her finger to the carrot she was supposed to be chopping.

"Are you okay?" He asked, taking his wife's face in his hands.

Tohru smiled and said, "Yes, of course!"

He smiled back and said, "Okay, good," and kissed her forehead. "Do you need any help?"

"Uhh…yeah, could you get the potatoes out of the fridge and some bowls out of the cupboard?" Tohru said, adding the carrots to the stew on the stove. Just as she heard the sound of Yuki opening the cupboard door, Tohru decided to drop the bomb.

"Yuki?"

"Yes?"

"I'm pregnant."

TBC…

Okay, so that was so cliché and predictable, but whatever.

Please review. Reviews make me happy.


	3. Jolt!

**Disclaimer**: Natsuki Takaya owns everything. I'm using her characters for my own enjoyment.

**Pairings**: Yuki/Tohru, mention of Kyo/Uo

**Word Count**: 419

**A/N**: Thanks to all those who reviewed chapter two!

_Theme #3: Jolt! _

Chapter Three

"Tohru-kun!" Momiji cried, running up to Tohru as she walked in the door that afternoon, just returning with Yuki from their secret base, "I'm hungry!" Apparently, Momiji and Haru as well as Ayame had decided to visit Shigure's that afternoon, unannounced as usual.

"Hello everyone!" Tohru called, smiling brightly, "Yes, I'll get some snacks, right away!" As she bustled off into the kitchen, Yuki said, "And I'll help" and followed her in.

"What about you, Kyo?" Ayame said, observing the cat as he began to walk up the stairs, "Do you not want to help Princess Tohru in the kitchen as well?" Kyo glared at him.

"Oh, Ayame, it's no use," Shigure said, "He always sulks on the roof whenever his girlfriend isn't around."

"Kyonkichi has a girlfriend?" Ayame said, acting surprised, "How wonderful! You must bring her by my shop! I will have the most wonderful outfit made for her!"

"She's not my girlfriend!" Kyo shouted, stomping up the stairs, "And she wouldn't wear one of your stupid outfits anyways!"

Ayame sighed and said, "Oh well. I wonder what's taking Tohru and Yuki so long in the kitchen?"

* * *

While Ayame was tormenting Kyo in the other room, Tohru was pouring lemonade and Yuki putting snack crackers and cookies on plates.

"Maybe we should add the strawberries we picked today to the lemonade. Does that sound alright?" Tohru asked.

"That sounds wonderful, Tohru-kun," Yuki said and Tohru blushed. She still wasn't used to him calling her by her name, even if he only did so in private.

"You're adorable when you blush," Yuki said, and she blushed even more. He smiled and began to lean forward.

"Yuki-kun," Tohru whispered, "I thought we're supposed to keep this a secret? What if someone sees?" But his lips on her own silenced her, and she put up no further objection.

The kiss had just begun to deepen when the kitchen door opened and Momiji exclaimed, "Shigure! Ayame! Haru! Come see what Yuki and Tohru are doing!"

The two jumped apart quickly as the other three came running in the room.

"What? What were they doing?" Ayame and Shigure asked in unison as Haru gave the two a knowing look.

"They were making out! I saw, I saw!" Momiji cried.

And so, Tohru and Yuki were forced to endure hours of Ayame and Shigure teasing them, but in the end both felt as if a weight had been lifted off their shoulders. After all, secret relationships are only fun for a little while.

TBC…

Please review! And then go read the next chapter!

Next Theme: Our distance and that person


	4. Our Distance and that Person

**Disclaimer**: Natsuki Takaya owns everything. I'm using her characters for my own enjoyment.

**Pairings**: Yuki/Tohru, mentions of Kyo/Uo and Kazuma/Hana

**Word Count**: 758

**A/N**: You remember in the first chapter when I said there would be serious chapters? This is one of them. Also, you have to have read at least up until volume 11 to understand this chapter.

_Theme #4: Our Distance and That Person_

Chapter Four

Tohru looked out Shigure's kitchen window, watching the sunset. She used to watch the same sun set with Yuki at the secret base, but it had been six weeks since that last happened. The day before her high school graduation, to be exact. A couple years ago, she had thought that day would be a happy day, but back then she hadn't been living with the Sohmas and her mother was still alive.

Even after coming to live with the Sohmas, though, Tohru had thought her graduation would be a happy occasion. Then came that fated day at the Sohma summer home and everything changed.

As the sun sank lower, so did Tohru's mood. After Yuki and Kyo had been taken away from her, Tohru had continued living with Shigure, but she didn't know how much longer she could stand living there, what with so many memories inside it's walls. She missed Kyo and Yuki's fighting, she missed seeing Shigure smile and makeing jokes she didn't fully understand, she missed everyone coming over all the time, invited or not. And above all, she missed Yuki. Their relationship had started four months prior to graduation, and most of it had been kept in secret. But still…she missed the way she felt just by his being in the room with her.

While she had been able to see Kyo (and that was hard enough, having to talk to him through bars), she hadn't been able to see Yuki. Akito hadn't even so much as raised his voice when he had found out about their relationship, and Tohru now knew why. Because Akito knew that in a short time he would be able to take Yuki away from her. Akito didn't allow anyone to see him, though Tohru had heard Haru had managed to sneak in a couple times to see him. He had even offered to get Tohru in to see him, but Tohru didn't want to risk Yuki or Haru getting hurt just so she could be alone with Yuki for a few moments.

"Tohru?" Shigure's voice snapped her out of her reverie. She was surprised he had even come out of his study. Usually he stayed in his study all day and night, taking his meals in there and never coming out.

"Yes?" She saw he was holding his cell phone in his hand. He handed it to her.

"Hello?" She said, voice uncertain, not sure what was going on. Shigure slipped out of the room.

"Tohru, it's me." Tohru heard her sharp intake of breath as she recognized Yuki's voice.

"Yuki-kun."

"Tohru."

"Umm…" Tohru was at a loss with what to say. She felt weak and slid onto the floor.

"How are you, Tohru?"

"I'm…I'm…okay. Uo-chan and I are talking about getting an apartment together."

"Really? How is she?"

"She's…she's not doing good," Tohru said, sighed deeply, "She's misses Kyo-kun so much and it pains me not to be able to tell her where he is."

"And how is Miss Hanajima?"

"She's better than Uo. She's working at Kazuma's dojo, and she tries to keep getting him to tell her where Kyo is."

"What have you been told to tell them?"

"That you're away at a university and Kyo's off training somewhere."

"I figured as much." There was silence for a few moments before Tohru couldn't take it anymore.

"Yuki-kun," Tohru said, her voice cracking, "I miss you so much."

"Tohru…I miss you too," He said, his voice not much better than Tohru's, "Tohru, please, be strong for a little while longer. We'll find a way out of this." Tohru nodded, even though she knew he couldn't see, a small sob escaping her throat.

"Tohru, I lo-" He began, but was cut off by someone saying, "Yuki, hurry up! Akito's check-up is almost done."

"Tohru, everything will be okay. I promise."

Tohru opened her mouth to say something, but before she could say anything, there was a click, signifying the end of the call. Slowly, she closed the phone and placed it on the counter.

Abandoning the dishes she was washing before, Tohru slowly made her way up the stairs and into her room. She stayed in it for only a minute to grab a picture of Yuki she kept next to her mother's. Then she went into Yuki's room, where everything was just as he had left it, neat and clean.

Slowly, she lowered herself onto Yuki's bed. She then kissed the picture softly and curled into a ball on the bed, falling asleep within minutes.

TBC…

So, I really hate keeping you guys on a sad note with this story for at least a week, but unfortunately I have no other time to write but the weekends. Sorry.

Anyways, please read and review!

Next theme: "Ano sa…" ("Hey, you know…")


	5. Hey, you know

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing. Everything belongs to Natsuki Takaya.

**Pairings**: Yuki/Tohru

**Word Count**: 357

**A/N**: Thank you to everyone who reviewed chapters three and four. Sohmakun, don't worry; all your questions will be answered by the very last chapter. Also, everyone, please forgive me for my bad attempt at trying to imitate Hana's way of speaking.

_Theme #5- "Ano sa…" ("Hey, you know…")_

Chapter Five

"Hey, you know, I think the Prince likes you," Uo said to Tohru at lunch that day.

"Eh?"

"Yes," Hana said, "I detect strong romantic vibes in his waves."

"Um…" Tohru said, blushing and looking down at the table, "I'm not sure about that."

"Oh, come on," Uo said, "You need to get some more self-confidence. Beside, you're blind if you can't see the way he look at-OWW!" Uo was swiftly cut off by someone kicking her shin. It was just in time too, because Yuki, Kyo and Haru approaching the table. All three girls quickly tried to make themselves appear innocent.

"So, such lovely weather today," Hana said.

"Yes, very pretty," replied Tohru.

"You honestly expect us to believe you three have been sitting here talking about the weather this whole time?" Kyo said, looking at the girls suspiciously.

"What makes you think we weren't?" Uo said, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Well, normal people usually don't talk to people they know well about the weather."

"Whatever."

* * *

After school got out that day, Yuki and Tohru walked home together because Kyo had to stay behind and help clean the classroom. As soon as they got on the path to Shigure's house, Yuki took Tohru's hand in his, causing her to blush a little.

"So, what were you and Uo and Hana talking about today at lunch?" Yuki asked, "You three _did_ looked suspicious."

"Uo-chan and Hana-chan told me they think you like me."

"Well, that's not far from the truth," he said, stopping and leaning his forehead against Tohru's. She closed her eyes and relaxed a little.

"Yeah," she said, quietly, "It's too bad we can't tell them the truth." She bit her lip to keep herself from crying. Graduation was only a few weeks away and the day seemed to loom on the horizon like a black cloud.

"I know," he whispered, taking her chin between thumb and index finger, tilting her head back to look at him. "We'll think of something. I promise." And he kissed her, hoping that for at least a little while he could relieve the tension from her life.

TBC…

Meh, I don't really like this chapter, but whatever.

Please review!

**Next Theme**: The Space Between Dream and Reality


	6. The Space Between Dream and Reality

**Disclaimer:** Everything belongs to Natsuki Takaya. I'm just playing with her characters for my own enjoyment.

**Pairing: **Yuki/Tohru

**Word Count: **521

**A/N: **This chapter gave me a little trouble, so I'm not sure about it. Also, this chapter is just a little bit racy, so, yeah. :)

_Theme #6- The Space Between Dream and Reality_

Chapter Six

The sun warmed her face, and she relaxed deeper into the grass she was laying on. Tohru had no idea where she was, all she knew is she wanted to stay here forever. She sighed, completely content. This was the best dream she'd ever had.

"Honda-san?" Tohru opened her eyes and sat up abruptly. With her eyes open, Tohru saw she was sitting in meadow full of pink flowers. Above her, the sky was an endless blue with fluffy white clouds, and a faint smell of salt among the floral scent and the dim sound of waves made her think that maybe she was near the ocean. And Yuki stood a few feet away from her, wearing a white shirt that seemed to be made of silk. She blushed when she realized the shirt was unbuttoned.

He closed the space between them and sat down next to her. As he did so, her heart beat rapidly in her chest. He leaned in close to her, and whispered, "You look beautiful."

For the first time, Tohru realized her own attire. She was wearing a white dress with long sleeves, and it appeared to be made of the same material as Yuki's. She could also see the edges of white ribbons blowing in the breeze with her hair.

She blushed deeper and tried to stammer out a thank you, but she didn't manage to, because Yuki's lips brushed over hers, silencing her. All her other thoughts blew away with the wind. The only thing that mattered in that moment was the feel of his lips on hers. She sank back down into the flowers, pulling him down with her. Her lips parted and his tongue slipped inside her mouth, gently. She got over her small bout of shyness and let her hands run over his chest to rest on his hips. Meanwhile, his hands had traveled farther down, past her hips, slipping under the hem of her dress. And then…

Tohru woke from the best dream she had ever had, and probably ever would have. The sun shone weakly through the blinds of her window. She was breathing heavily, and when she pushed her bangs back from her face, she felt sweat. There was also an indescribable ache between her legs.

Wobbly, Tohru stood up and made her way down stairs to start preparing breakfast. Just as she had begun to heat up a skillet to cook eggs in, the object of her dream walked in the door.

"Good morning, Honda-san," Yuki greeting her cheerfully. Surprised, and a little embarrassed by the sudden memory of her dream, Tohru lifted the skillet in surprise. Hot butter rained down on her hands and arms.

"Honda-san, are you okay?' Yuki said, rushing to her side and taking her hands in his. The very feel of his hands made her blush wildly and made the ache between her legs return.

"I-I'm fine!" Tohru said, quickly, hurrying out of the kitchen and up the stairs as fast as her legs could take her, "I'll be back down soon!"

But right now she needed a shower. A _very cold_ shower.

TBC…

So, I decided to use Tohru instead of Yuki for this, because I think it's a little overdone, making Yuki dream of Tohru. Plus, we all know Tohru isn't as innocent as she seems. ;)

So, anyways, please review!

**Next Theme**: Superstar


	7. Superstar

**Disclaimer**: Natsuki Takaya owns everything. I'm just playing with her characters for my own enjoyment.

**Pairing: **Yuki/Tohru, Haru/Rin

**Word Count: **283

**A/N: **This chapter is really weak. This is probably my least favorite of the themes.

_Theme #7- Superstar_

Chapter Seven

She was the most important thing in his life.

Actually, she had, at one point or another, been the most important thing in all their lives. A star that shone brightly in the dark sky that had been their lives. She had accepted all of them for who they were, and had loved them all no matter how many flaws they had.

And that's why they all crowded around her now, gushing over her as she smiles brightly in her wedding dress, surrounding her with a love that she'd thought she'd never feel. All except him, because from this day on she's his, and he's hers, forever.

An arm slung over his shoulder, and Yuki turned his head slightly to see Haru.

"So," Haru said, "How's it feel, being married?"

Yuki smirked and said, "I've only been married for three hours, so I really can't say."

They stood in silence for a few minutes, until Haru broke it by saying, "I was thinking…about proposing to Rin."

Yuki was a little startled and said, "You sure she'll accept?"

Haru smirked and replied, "Just as likely as she is to kill me."

Yuki eyes wandered over to Rin, standing near Tohru's left, a bored expression on her face that didn't match the glint of happiness in her eyes.

"You know," Haru said, grabbing hold of Yuki's chin gently, "You'll always be my first love." Instead of berating him this time, Yuki smiled softly.

And then someone decided it was time for Yuki and Tohru to cut their cake, and they were forced to pose for hours for once-cursed members of the Zodiac. But every smile on their lips was real, and every kiss was genuine.

TBC…

Bleh… but please review anyways!


	8. Our Own World

Disclaimer: Natsuki Takaya owns everything. I am using her character for my own amusement.

A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed the previous chapters!

_Theme #8 – Our Own World_

Chapter 8

"Are you ready to go, Honda-san?"

Tohru looked up from her perch on the couch at Yuki and gave an enthusiastic, "Yes!"

The two left Shigure's house as quietly as possible, so not to alert Shigure and suffer his perverted innuendos. They walked in silence to their secret base. As they settled to begin attending the garden, Tohru looked up at the sky. It was sunset, and the sky was painted a beautiful orange-gold that took her breath away.

"It's so beautiful at this time of day," Tohru said, talking to no one in particular.

"Yes, it is," Yuki said, smiling a smile that seemed to be reserved only for her. The sunset bathed him in golden light that took her breath away even more than the sunset itself.

They worked in an unusual silence. Tohru had been acting awkwardly, and Yuki had no idea that it was because of a recurring dream Tohru kept having of him; a dream that grew racier each time she dreamed it. The very thought made a blush crawl up to her cheeks.

"Honda-san, are you feeling alright?" Yuki's question shook her out of her thoughts.

"Yes, fine!" She said a little too loudly.

Yuki cocked his head to one side, "Are you sure? Your face is flushed."

"I-it's nothing!" Tohru insisted, turning back to her work, hoping that ended the conversation.

As the last rays of the sun faded, the leaves of the plants seemed to grow silent and lonely, as if they longed to feel the kiss of the sun's rays again. Kiss. The world made her think of Yuki, of his lips. Before she knew what she was doing, Tohru found herself staring at Yuki. At first he didn't seem to notice, and she became lost in him and the clearing around them as twilight settled in.

"Honda-san?" Tohru snapped to attention. He had caught her staring! Blushing and stammering, she stood up and mumbled something about not feeling well after all, and hastily walked back to the house. She had to do something about this, and fast, or else she may end up insane.

TBC…

I've decided that, in this story, I'm going to have Tohru be the one tripping all ove herself and the one doing the pursuing. I mean, we all already know that Yuki loves her!

Please reveiw!


	9. Dash

Disclaimer: Natsuki Takaya owns everything. I am just using her characters for my own enjoyment.

_Theme #9- Dash_

Chapter Nine

Tohru stared outside the window of Momiji's room, stirring her tea absent-mindedly. The rabbit stared at his friend with concerned eyes, but didn't say anything. It pained him to see the girl – the woman – he was so close to in such pain. To anyone who didn't know Tohru, it would just seem like she was distracted. But those who did knew that the usually bright and bubbly girl was depressed, and had been for weeks now, ever since her boyfriend Yuki was sent back to live at the Sohma estate. With the exception of one phone call, Tohru had had no communication with him, and it was tearing her apart.

"So, Tohru, are you really going to attend a culinary school?" Momiji asked, trying to take her mind off of things.

"Yes," She said, her voice barely above a whisper, "It's was Yuki's idea. He said I'd be great at it." Her forced smile broke, and tears suddenly slid down her cheeks.

"Tohru…" Momiji whispered, and he moved around the table to hug his friend, never minding the fact he would transform into a rabbit.

A few minutes later, Tohru was on the path that led out of the Sohma estate, wiping a few stray tears from her eyes. Suddenly, she heard footsteps. Fast footsteps, running towards her. Perhaps she left something at Momiji's…but they weren't coming from behind her, but to her left instead.

Tohru turned and there he was, skidding to a stop in front of her. Yuki. Her Yuki. A new wave of tears suddenly threatened to overcome her.

He stood before her, panting, his hair slightly dishevled from running. He had never looked more beautiful to her. "Tohru," was all he said before his lips overtook hers. She gave in willingly. She had craved this for weeks now, and she had no idea when she would feel like this next.

Eventually, they reluctantly parted, but held each other close.

"I don't have much time," he whispered, "Akito has an appointment with Hatori, and it's almost over," he held her face between his hands, staring into her eyes intently, "Tohru, there has to be a way to get out of here."

She nodded, too afraid to say anything, afraid that this moment was an illusion created by her distraught mind.

There were raised voices from the main house.

"I promise," he whispered, "I promise I'll find a way out of here." And with one last kiss, he was gone.

Tohru stared after him, a newfound hope rising in her.

TBC…

Please review!


	10. 10

Disclaimer: Natsuki Takaya owns everything. I'm just using her characters for my own enjoyment.

_Theme #10 – 10_

Chapter Ten

It was a beautiful day out, the sun sparkling off the gravestones. A small group of people made their way to a certain grave, the grave of a woman who was lost to them ten years ago. A woman only a few of them had even known.

Her name was Kyoko Honda.

The woman in front of the group laid down a bouquet of flowers in front of the grave. She mumbled something that couldn't be heard by the others. Then she turned around and helped the others spread out a picnic blanket in front of the grave.

"I can't believe it's been ten years already," Uo said, staring at her idol's grave with tears in her eyes. Discreetly, her husband held her hand, comforting her without the others knowing.

"Yes," Hana said, "It really doesn't seem that long ago." As usual, she was dressed head to toe in black, but today her dress was made elaborately of lace.

While the others made idle chatter, Tohru remained quiet, something that didn't go unnoticed to her husband. As the gathered up their things and began walking to the car, Yuki and Tohru lagged behind.

"Are you okay?" Yuki asked Tohru softly, so not alert the other members of their party.

Tohru nodded silently and wiped a few tears from her eyes. "Yes, it's just…I miss her so much sometimes. I wish she could be here to see me, to see how happy I am, and how Uo and Hana are, too."

He wrapped his arms around her, and without breaking their stride, kissed her. Meanwhile, a breeze picked up, carrying the scent of flowers over to them and then away, up towards spirits they had been laid out for.

TBC…

Please Review!


	11. Gardenia

Disclaimer: Natsuki Takaya owns everything. I am just using her characters for my own enjoyment.

A/N: Thanks to all those who are reviewed, and thanks to MysticSorceror for betaing.

_Theme #11 – Gardenia_

Chapter Eleven

White Day was drawing nearer, and Yuki Sohma had no idea what to get his girlfriend. It wasn't as if Tohru was like most girls – she wouldn't freak out if he didn't get her anything. But even so, he wanted to get her a gift that she would love.

His first idea was hair ribbons, but then he remembered that he had already gotten her a ribbon for a previous White Day, and he didn't want to seem unoriginal.

Then he thought of maybe jewelry, but Tohru never wore any to begin with. Chocolates were out of the question – they fell in with the hair ribbons as being unoriginal. And he couldn't cook her dinner, since he lacked culinary skills.

It wasn't until the day before White Day that he finally got an idea. Well, really, Tohru _gave _him the idea when she stopped on the way home and pointed out a cluster of bushes with white flowers blooming throughout them. Gardenias.

"How pretty…"she sighed, her eyes softening in the way he loved so much. That's when he knew what present to get her.

* * *

The afternoon of White Day, Tohru came home a little less cheerful than usual. She didn't know why she felt so miserable that Yuki hadn't gotten her anything. She didn't know why Yuki not getting her anything made her feel so miserable. They had only been dating a few weeks, and on top of that they had to keep their relationship a secret, lest Akito find out. But it still didn't stop her from hoping.

She was making her way upstairs to work on her homework when, the front door slid open and Yuki called out.

"Tohru?" He heart fluttered. He just called her by her name!

"Yes?" She asked, coming into his line of sight.

"Will you come to the secret base with me for a moment?"

Silently, she nodded and followed him into the woods. Right before arriving in the clearing where Yuki's garden was, he turned to her and said, "Close your eyes."

Her heart started beating faster as she closed her eyes and she let him take her hands, putting all her faith in him. As her heart started beating faster, she closed her eyes and allowed him to take her hands; she put all her faith in him.

After a moment, he whispered, "Open them." She did so, and let out a tiny gasp at the plant before her. A small bush with the most beautiful white flowers blooming on it. The same beautiful flowers she saw yesterday.

After what seemed like an eternity, Tohru turned around to Yuki with one of the most beautiful smiles he had ever seen on her face. Her thank-you came in the form of a kiss.

TBC…


	12. In A Good Mood

Disclaimer: Natsuki Takaya owns everything

Disclaimer: Natsuki Takaya owns everything. I'm just using her characters for my own amusement.

_Theme #12- In A Good Mood_

Chapter Twelve

Anyone who knew Tohru Honda knew that the girl was almost always bright and cheery. She was always willing to lend a helping hand or go the extra mile for someone, and there was always a smile on her face.

So anyone who knew Tohru Honda also knew that she must be in a good mood when her smile was threefold it's usual brightness and she hummed to herself.

So, it would stand to reason that Tohru Honda was in a particularly good mood today, since her smile seemed to rival the sun with in brightness, and was singing songs to herself as she cleaned the bathroom, a task that no normal person could possibly enjoy.

Kyo was the first to notice, since he was the second earliest up that Sunday morning. He raised any eyebrow, but said nothing more than "I'm going out" and then left without being entirely certain that Tohru had heard him.

Next to notice was Shigure, who watched with an amused expression on his face as Tohru scrubbed the toilet and belted out lyrics he was sure she wouldn't dare say in reality.

Later that day, Kyo returned with Uotani and Momiji with him. The two new guests watched Tohru's display from the kitchen this time, as she laid out snacks and poured drinks for all of them while bouncing to the imaginary rhythm of a pop song. Momiji, who probably did things like this on a daily basis, joined her tune as he helped her carrying the things into the next room.

"Wow," Uo remarked when they had settled and Tohru still had not stopped, "Something has her in an extremely good mood today." But no one pressed any further, and probably couldn't have anyways.

It wasn't until later that evening that Yuki Sohma, Tohru's (secret) boyfriend came home, that the cause behind her good mood was discovered.

He found her in the laundry room, folding clothes and singing a love song softly to herself. She didn't even notice when he was standing right next to her, their arms touching softly.

Finally, after several moments, Tohru noticed he was there. She smiled softly up at him and said, "Welcome home." He mumbled his greeting as he nuzzled her hair.

"So, how was your day?" Yuki asked, finally managing to detach his face from her hair for a few minutes.

"Good," she said, "but not as great as it would have been if you were here."

"Shigure said you seemed to be in a very good mood today."

"How could I not be?" She said, smiling, "All I thought about all day was kissing you." And then she leaned up and made her thoughts a reality.

TBC...

This theme gave me a little bit of trouble. Which was funny, because you'd figure this theme would be easy.

Anyways, please read and review, because reviews make me happy.


	13. Excessive Chain

Disclaimer: Natsuki Takaya owns everything. I'm just using her characters for my own enjoyment.

A/N: I'm using Yuki's **manga** eye color, not his anime one.

_Theme #13 – Excessive Chain_

Chapter Thirteen

That morning when Tohru woke up, she decided that today _had _to be the day. She couldn't bear it any longer, keeping her feeling suppressed. Because now she was sure that her feelings weren't just that of a silly schoolgirl.

Tohru Honda was in love with Yuki Sohma, and today would be the day she was going to finally act on it.

The only problem was that Tohru had no idea how she would tell him.

She tried first that morning, when they were alone together in the kitchen. As usual, Yuki was still half-asleep, and when she caught all the attention he had early in the morning, she decided it wasn't enough attention to confess that she loved him.

The next time came during lunch. They had gone to the roof with Kyo, Uo and Hana. Kyo and Uo had moved a little farther apart from the group, and Hana and Haru seemed deeply engaged in their own conversation. So, Tohru tried again, and failed horribly. She caught his attention with a serious, "Yuki-kun, can I talk to you about something?" but after that, instead of a profound confession of love, she stammered something out about the weather.

The final time came on the walk home. This time, instead of serious approach, Tohru decided she should just blurt it out. But that didn't work either. The words caught in her throat, and she ran away, blushing furiously, and left a bewildered Yuki in the dust.

That was when Tohru decided she couldn't _tell_ Yuki she loved him. She would have to _show_ him.

"Honda-san, are you sure you're okay?" Yuki asked at the secret base that evening, for about the hundredth time in the past hour. He was kneeling opposite her, looking at her with concerned eyes.

"Yes," she began, looking at him, "It's just that there's been something on my mind lately."

Yuki looked at her with kind, soft eyes and said, "You know, you can tell me anything, Honda-san. I won't judge you."

Looking into his gray eyes, Tohru knew that was true, because looking into his eyes Tohru was finally able to see the love in them. The love that had always been there but she had been too blind to notice. It gave her all the strength and courage she needed.

She leaned across the little bed of plants and reached her hands out for his face. After finding it, she pulled him closer to her and kissed him gently.

At first he didn't respond, too taken aback at her boldness to react. She began to wonder if it was wrong of her to do this when he started to kiss her back, softly.

When they finally parted, they were still for a few moments, staring at each other and not saying a word. They didn't need to.

As they made their way home, twilight settled over the land and their hands were intertwined, a smile on both their faces.

TBC…

So, it's finally been revealed how Yuki and Tohru got together. -

Please review!


	14. Radio

Disclaimer: Natsuki Takaya owns everything

Disclaimer: Natsuki Takaya owns everything. I'm just using her characters for my own amusement.

A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed chapters twelve and thirteen!

_Theme #14 – Radio _

Chapter Fourteen

Tohru woke up to rain that morning. She sighed and sat up, wrapping the sheets around her. She looked around the room. There were clothes and papers strewn about the room. It had been a while since she had cleaned their apartment. They had both been so busy lately, and no one could really count on Yuki to pick up after himself.

Quickly getting dressed, Tohru explored the rest of the apartment, looking for him and assessing the damage. Eventually she concluded he wasn't here, and that the apartment was in desperate need of cleaning.

After tying back her hair, Tohru turned on the radio and got to work. First she cleaned the kitchen, than the bathroom and the bedroom. She cleaned the living room last, since it wasn't as messy as the rest of the apartment. After she was done, it was only drizzling, so Tohru went outside on the balcony. She wasn't sure how long she had stayed out there daydreaming.

"Tohru, are you here?" Yuki had finally returned home.

"I'm out here," she called back.

He left the door open as he came out, and she heard music.

"I guess I forgot to turn the radio off, huh?" she said.

"Yeah," he said, pulling her back against him and resting his chin on the top of her head.

"Where were you all day?"

"Running errands," he said, "Thank you for cleaning."

They said nothing for a while, until a song Tohru loved came on the radio.

She turned to face him, and still without saying a word, they began to dance. Slowly, Tohru stood on her toes and kissed him slowly, tenderly as the sun began to set.

TBC…

Bleh…I couldn't come up with a good idea for this one.

Please Review!


	15. Perfect Blue

Disclaimer: Natsuki Takaya owns everything

Disclaimer: Natsuki Takaya owns everything. I'm just using her characters for my own amusement.

A/N: Thanks to all those who have reviewed and those who added this story to their favorites or story alert lists. I have no idea what season Japanese students graduate, so I'm guessing here.

_Theme #15 – Perfect Blue_

Chapter Fifteen

"Tohru, what are you doing?"

Tohru turned around to see Yuki looking at her, one eyebrow raised as he saw her carrying a huge basket of laundry.

"I was going to do laundry," She said, confused.

"Yes, but why so much?"

"Oh, I'm doing Shigure-san's-"

"Tohru," Yuki said, taking her face in his hands, "Shigure is a grown man who is going to be living on his own again starting tomorrow. He needs to start doing his own laundry."

"Oh, but I don't mind! Especially since I don't have Kyo-kun's to do anymore."

Sighing, realizing she had missed the point, he offered to help.

It was a beautiful spring day outside. The sky was a bright, brilliant blue and the sun shined bright. Both Yuki and Tohru's mood were much better than they were at this time last year, when their graduation had only been days away, and there was a dark cloud lingering over them. But now, a year later, the Sohmas were free: free from Akito, free from a curse that had haunted them for centuries.

They didn't speak for a while, just took turns reaching into the basket of laundry and hanging them up on the clothesline. Finally, Yuki spoke.

"Tohru, are you sure you're alright?" It was a question Yuki had asked her repeatedly over the past few days.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"It's just that a lot of things have been changing."

She turned to him and smiled softly up at him. "I'm fine, Yuki-kun. They're all good changes. If anything, I should be asking you how you are."

He returned her soft smile, leaning closer to her. "As long as you're with me, I'll always be alright." And then he closed his declaration with a kiss.

TBC…

Yes, fluff to the max. But I like it :)

Please review! Also, we're halfway there!

Next theme is "Unrivaled".


	16. Unrivaled

Disclaimer: Natsuki Takaya owns everything. I'm just using her characters for my own amusement.

A/N: Thanks to all those who reviewed chapters fourteen and fifteen! Also, thanks to all those who have either put this story on story alert or who have put this story on their favorites. You all are amazing!

_Theme 16 – Invincible; Unrivaled _

Chapter Sixteen

It all had started out innocently enough. Tohru had had to stay after school to help clean the classroom, and had decided to wait outside the Student Council room for Yuki. They had been secretly dating for two weeks, but as Tohru and Yuki usually walked home together, no one thought anything of it.

Today, though Tohru didn't know it, would be different though. Because today, for the first time, Tohru would meet the green monster called Jealousy.

She had arrived only a few moments before the Student Council disbanded for the day. First out was a disgruntled Nao, glad to be rid of idiots for the day. Next came Yuki and Kakeru, who waved at Tohru and nudge Yuki in the ribs. Yuki shook him off and moved towards Tohru. Next came Machi and Kimi, and that's when it all started.

"Bye, Yun-Yun!" Kimi called, waving furiously at the President as she took her leave. Tohru looked at the girl out of the corner of her eye. She took in Kimi's lovely face and hair and Yuki's smile (she didn't notice it was strained) as he waved back. Her stomach twisted into knots and she looked at the ground. Needless to say, Tohru was silent the whole way home, which mildly concerned Yuki, but chalked it up to her not being in the mood to talk.

His concern grew, however, when Tohru wasn't her usual peppy self while cooking dinner and setting the table. By the time they had finished the meal, Yuki was certain something was wrong with her. He decided to take action at the secret base that night.

"Action" in this case meant asking her what was wrong as soon as they were out of earshot at the house.

Tohru's reply was "Nothing". He didn't believe her.

He watched her listlessly water the plants and harvest leeks, and finally he couldn't take it anymore.

"Tohru, please tell me what's wrong."

Tohru looked at him, silently debating whether or not she should tell him what had been going on in her mind all afternoon. Finally she gave in and told him.

"It's just that…don't you sometimes wish you were with…someone else?" She said, not knowing a better way to phrase it.

"Someone else?" He asked, incredulous and somewhat confused. What made her start thinking these things?

"Yeah, like…that Kimi girl."

"No, I don't. _Especially_ not Kimi."

"But, it's just, she's so much prettier than me, and she gets to spend so much time with you…" He moved across the bed of plants and was at her side. He desperately wished he could hug her, but for now, holding her face in his hands would suffice.

"Tohru, I think you're much prettier than Kimi. And all that time I've spent with Kimi has just made me think of her like…a sister, I guess. A very loud, very annoying sister."

"Really?" Tohru asked. He had alleviated some of her fear, but there was still some doubt in the corners of her mind.

"Of course," Yuki said, kissing her softly, "You're unrivaled."

TBC…

Please review! I was thinking about making Tohru ask Yuki if she could call him Yun-Yun, but decided that it's better of as it is. Also, the second half of the themes are a lot easier than the first half, in my opinion at least, so the updates might be coming faster now.

Next theme is kHz (kilohertz)


	17. KHz

Disclaimer: Natsuki Takaya owns everything.

A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed chapters fifteen and sixteen!

_Theme #17- KHz (kilohertz)_

Chapter Seventeen

"I'm so sorry to bother you, Yuki-kun," Tohru said, hanging her head a little," but I just can't seem to figure my science homework out

Yuki smiled at the girl he was secretly dating. "It's not a problem at all, Honda-san." Unfortunately, he couldn't call her by name, because they were currently in the living room, and the perverted dog was nearby, hiding his sly smile behind a fan.

"Well, since you two are studying, I guess I should probably try finishing my manuscript," Shigure said, leaving the room for his study, which was, to his convenience, located behind where the two were sitting. He shut the door loudly, and waited until he heard Yuki's voice to open it just a crack so he could see the two teens. He knew something was going on with the two, now he just needed some proof…

"So, what is it you need help with?" Yuki asked.

Tohru hung her head even more, "Everything. I'm sorry."

"It's not a problem," Yuki said, smiling tenderly up at her, "So, to begin with…"

* * *

"And the frequency of sound waves is measured in kilohertz. Do you understand?"

"Yes, very much! Thank you so much, Yuki-kun!" Tohru smiled brightly up at Yuki.

"It's not a problem, Tohru," Yuki said, smiling back.

'Wait,' Shigure thought, looking up from his computer, 'did he just call her Tohru? He never does that!' He scooted closer to the crack in the door, peering out at the two.

Tohru was busily putting away her books while Yuki stared at her, a sickeningly sweet smile on his face. That smile's what started his suspicions. Yuki has never smiled so much as he has in the past few weeks. That, and their trips to their 'secret base' had gotten longer, and their walks home from school and Tohru's work has become increasingly long as well, and every Sunday they were doing things together…

Needless to say, Shigure's suspicion did have a reasonable foundation.

So, imagine his surprise (and glee) when Tohru leaned across the table to press a chaste kiss in the corner of Yuki's mouth before bustling off to the kitchen to make dinner.

Shigure leaned back in his chair, a huge smile of victory on his face. Tomorrow was Saturday, so the kids got out of school early. It was also when Momiji and Haru made frequent trips to his house. Picking up the phone, he dialed in a number, snickering to himself the whole time.

"Hello, Aya?" He said, smirking, "How about coming over tomorrow? I have a surprise for you that I'm sure you're going to love."

TBC…

This chapter takes place the day before chapter three does, in case anyone's wondering. I wasn't originally planning on having this chapter be about Shigure being suspicious of Yuki and Tohru, it just sort of came out as I was writing.

As always, please review!


	18. Say Ahh

Disclaimer: Natsuki Takaya owns Yuki, Tohru and Fruits Basket. I am just using her characters for my own enjoyment.

A/N: Thanks to all who have reviewed.

_Theme #18 – Say "Ahh"_

Chapter 18

"So many strawberries…"

Tohru looked into the tin pail sitting before her on the counter. It was filled to the brim with strawberries Yuki and her had picked the day before from their tiny garden in front of their tiny house, which they had moved into three months prior, on their first wedding anniversary. It was nice to be able to have a garden again, but it did leave Tohru with one small problem.

She hadn't had this much produce to deal with in a long time. She had no idea what she was going to do with all of it.

Sighing, she flipped the nearest cookbook to the glossary and looked for recipes that require strawberries. After half an hour of gathering recipes, Tohru smiled, cheered considerably.

* * *

When Yuki got home that afternoon, Tohru was just finishing up the last of her strawberry concoctions.

Yuki looked around the kitchen in amazement. The counter was adorned with two strawberry cakes, a big plate of strawberry crepes, strawberry flavored shortcake with strawberry sauce, and a pitcher each of strawberry lemonade and strawberry smoothies.

Tohru turned around and smiled at him as she lifted the last thing, a strawberry pie, out of the oven.

"Have you been cooking all day?"

"Yeah, pretty much," Tohru said, grinning.

Yuki smiled back, but was a little concerned. "Why so much?"

"Well," Tohru began, "The strawberry pie is for Uo-chan and Kyo-kun, the shortcake is for Hana-chan and the cakes are for Kagura-chan and Momiji-kun. Oh, and the smoothies are for Kisa-chan and Hiro-chan."

His smile broadened. It was just like Tohru to go through all this hard work for people other than herself. "What about the crepes?"

"Those are for us!" Tohru said, smiling brightly. Taking a fork out of the drawer, she sliced some off for him and held it out to him. He willingly obliged, leaning forward and eating it straight off the fork, causing Tohru to blush a bit (she had expected him to take it).

He straightened and smiled. "It's great," he said, "but I can think of something else that's better."

"Eh?" Tohru asked. She wondered what he meant. He usually complemented her cooking as the best ever.

She didn't have to wonder for long though, as Yuki leaned forward and pressed his lips softly to hers.

She couldn't think of anything better, either.

TBC…

Just a heads up, the next three chapters are going to be…melancholy, I guess you could say.


	19. Red

Disclaimer: Natsuki Takaya owns everything. I am using her characters for my own enjoyment, and am making no profit off of it.

A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed this story so far. I have been working on it for nearly a year now.

Also, I am pleading artistic license with some of these sentences.

_Theme #19 – Red_

Chapter Nineteen

Yuki looked up from the chair he was sitting in, out the widow, into the fiery colors of the setting sun. He sighed and tried to return his thoughts to his book, but failed miserably.

The New Year's banquet was fast approaching, and down below you could hear the hustle and bustle of the servants preparing for it. He now knew everything thing that went on in the main estate ever since his imprisonment had begun back in the spring. He hadn't been outside the walls of the estate in months.

But at least his imprisonment wasn't as bad as some. He looked out the window again, toward the secluded room near the end of the estate. A room as silent as the end of world (that's what Rin had said about it, hadn't she? He couldn't remember anymore). The room that now held his once arch-nemesis (it would be stupid of him to think he was so anymore) and perhaps even uneasy ally. Kyo.

And then another face flashed before his mind's eye. The face of a girl that had haunted him since he had been forced away from her at their graduation ceremony, a face that he longed to see, to touch, to hold again. Tohru.

He stood up from his seat and walked over to his dresser. After rummaging through his clothes a bit, he found what he was looking for. A picture, and a red, red ribbon.

The picture was one Momiji had taken of Tohru when he had gone through a brief photography phase. She was sitting on the porch, wearing a white short-sleeved blouse and pale blue skirt that looked perfect in the faint light of day. There was a small smile on her face, and that look in her eyes she got when she was daydreaming. If he never saw her again, at least he would have this memento to hold on to, this perfect moment of her captured on film for all of eternity.

And the ribbon…the ribbon was a keepsake she knew he had, because she pressed it in his hand the night before, after Kyo's one last desperate attempt to save himself, and perhaps even them all.

Slowly, Yuki raised the ribbon to his lips, just like he had done what seemed a long, long time ago with a different ribbon, at a hot spring very far away.

If he never saw her face again, at least he would have enough good memories of her and with her to last for a lifetime.

TBC…

So, this was NOT what I had planned for this chapter. Instead I was thinking about chapter four, and I thought I'd like to write a Yuki-centric chapter during their separation, and so here it is.

Also, this chapter has…I guess you could call it _foreshadowing _of the next two chapters in it. Though one of those chapters is set in the past, so I don't know if that's the right term for it.

Next Theme (yes, it's back!): The Road Home


	20. The Road Home

Disclaimer: Natsuki Takaya owns everything. I'm just using her characters for my own enjoyment.

A/N: I'm so sorry about not updating in over two months! My real life got in the way.

_Theme #20 – The Road Home_

Chapter Twenty

The headlights of the car broke the thick blackness surrounding the car as it made its way through the tree-lined path. Yuki sat in the back of the car, staring intently out the window, though he could see nothing. It didn't matter, because he hadn't been down this road in months.

Kyo was sitting in the front seat. Months of being imprisoned in a small, dark room had taken its toll on him: he was much thinner and paler than he had been when had went in. His eyes seemed even sharper with the slightly sunken cheeks, and were probably taking in the view of the road home better than his were.

And leaning against Yuki's shoulder in the back seat was Tohru, the most important person in his life, and possibly every one of the lives of the now ex-cursed Sohma family. Her eyes were closed and her breathing shallow, but she wasn't really asleep, just resting. It had been a big day for them, after all.

They pulled up to Shigure's house to find the author leaning against the front porch. His eyes took them all, from an exhausted Tohru to stoic Hatori to Kyo and Yuki, the two boys who he had not laid eyes on for so long.

Shortly after that, Yuki found himself in his room, staring at all his possessions. It felt weird, being back here, and yet it almost felt like he had never left. There were even signs that someone had been sleeping in his bed, and he didn't need to guess who that was.

Said person was standing in the doorway, watching him, and taking the sight of him in. He turned towards her, and in silent agreement they made their way out of the house. Shigure and Hatori were sharing a silent cigarette on the porch, and didn't seem to notice them. They were also dimly aware of a figure on the roof, staring up at the night sky like he hadn't been able to in months.

They made their way through the dense overgrowth of the woods, until they reached a clearing with a little well-groomed garden.

There were no word said, because there were none that needed to be said. They embraced under the starlit night, kissing softly but just as passionately as they had when he had briefly escaped.

Freedom was the sweetest taste of all.

TBC…

So, I'm hoping to start updating once a week from now on. Also, I've out in two claims at Fanfic100 on LJ, and one of them is for Fruits Basket. If and when the claims are approved, I'll have the story up.

Lastly, if anyone has any questions about something in the story, like if Akito still imprisoned Rin and hacked off her hair in my story (the answer is yes), then let me know and I'll answer.

Up next: Violence


End file.
